Más companhias
by polly18
Summary: Edward faz novos amigos e começa a agir de forma diferente e que será que vai acontecer? Atenção contém palmadas não sexuais, se não gosta não leia.
1. Chapter 1

Oi gente, queria agradecer os review que recebi de cidoka cullen, runa cullen, meggei denali e rosabela indelicada. vocês são dez. valeu mesmo.

Bom essa historia vai ser curta porque vou procurar trabalhar mais one-shot , eu realmente espero que vcs gostem e me mandem suas sugestões eu aceito ta, o primeiro capitulo esta ai ta curto mas os próximos vai ser um pouquinho mais ta.

bjinhos

**pov Carlisle**

Não sei o que esta acontecendo com o Edward de uns tempos pra cá ele ta diferente , nem parece o meu menino mimado e manhoso.

Esme disse que ele está assim depois que começou a andar com os meninos que ele e o Emmett conheceram apos um racha que eles foram, que por sinal eu não gostei nem um pouco de saber disso racha é ilegal e eu não quero meus meninos metidos nisso. por isso tirei o carro deles mês passado, como não fico muito em casa por causa do hospital tardei a perceber essas mudanças.

Mas a Esme percebeu sim já que ela tem sofrido com a rebeldia desse menino. ao que parece o Emmett se aquetou depois do castigo mas ele não. Quando perguntei a ela o porque dela não ter me dito o que estava acontecendo ela disse que ficou com medo que eu batesse nele, e por isso não falou nada. mas agora que eu percebi as coisas não vão ficar assim mas não vão mesmo.

**pov** **Edward**

Estou na minha cama agora to muito cansado esses dias tem sido uma loucura fiz uns amigos novos, a turma é bem legal os conhece no ultimo racha que fui com o Emmi. Coisa que num deu muito certo já que o papai tomou nossos carros. mas ta tranquilo to nem ai.

Foi irado ontem quando fomos a noite pichar uns prédios no centro num parte um pouco mais escondida , nossa eu nunca tinha feito isso, o Carlisle nunca nos deixa fazer nada legal , a gente ontem quase se ferrava também pow nos estávamos já terminado o desenho quando um guarda chegou . mas deu tempo da gente fugir, na hora sentir meu coração bater. cheguei tarde da noite em casa minha mãe veio logo atras de mim pra saber onde eu estava.

- Edward onde você estava , você testa bem meu filho a mamãe estava tao preocupada com você. ela veio atras de mim falando enquanto eu subia as escadas.

-Eu estou bem Esme, num precisa se preocupar não que eu sei me cuidar sozinho, agora da licença que eu vou dormir. eu disse a colocando pra fora e fechando a porta.

Eu ouvi quando ela começou a chorar baixinho no quarto , eu me senti mal por tratar a minha mãe assim mas, os meus amigos também fazem a mesma coisa se eles verem a Esme me tratar assim como um bebê não vão mas me querer no grupo.

Fui tomar banho tava me sentindo cansado demais , pelo que percebi os meus irmãos já estavam todos dormindo e o Carlisle no hospital. Depois do banho só fiz colocar um calça de moletom vesti sem cueca mesmo, deitei na cama nossa ela nunca pareceu tao macia , peguei no sono rápido.


	2. Chapter 2

Olá gatinhas, mais um capitulo fresquinho pra vcs, estou adiantando porque minha semana b vai ser um pouco cheia, espero que gostem, valeu os reviews que me mandaram e continuem a dizer se gostam.

**Pov ****Edward**

Ai meu Deus porque esse povo tem que acordar tão cedo, ainda mais quando se está fazendo frio, apesar que aqui sempre faz frio mas bora vê né. Se bem que já são dez da manha e eu ainda estava dormindo.

Tenho que me ligar hoje porque carlisle vai está em casa e quando ele está tenho que andar na linha e ser carinhoso com Esme, nao que eu goste de trata-lá mal não é isso, mas eu já expliquei os motivos e nao vou repetir. O papai é muito certinho e rígido de mais sempre andamos em linha reta, e eu não quero que ele ache que estou diferente só porque estou andando com esses novos amigos.

Me levantei e fui no banheiro que fica no corredor escovei os dentes e tomei banho, vesti uma camisa de manga cumprida, uma cueca box branca e uma calça de moletom azul.

Quando estava descendo as escadas vi carlisle estava na cozinha com Esme e Lice eles estavam tomando chocolate quente. Mamãe sempre faz pra gente quando está muito frio para manter a temperatura do corpo para que os humanos nao percebam que nossa pele é mais fria do que o habitual do lugar.

Emmett, Jasper e Rose estavam assistindo cavaleiros do zodíaco.

-Bom dia povo! cumprimentei quando entrei na cozinha.

-Bom dia meu amor, dormiu bem? mamãe perguntou de forma carinhosa.

-Bom dia filho! carlisle respondeu

Alice respondeu também mas já estava saindo da cozinha e indo pra sala vê TV com meus irmãos.

-Edward sua mãe disse que você fez novos amigos.

-Sim eu os conhece a penas a poucos dias, mas parecem ser gente boa. respondi sem muita animaçao na voz.

-Onde eles moram?

-Eu nao sei não fui na casa deles ainda.

-Eles estudam? papai fazia as perguntas olhando pra mim, so pra saber se eu estava mentindo com o passar do tempo ele aprendeu, e sabe quando estou mentindo pra ele.

-Estudam na escola que fica próxima ao park. respondi

- Hum, Veja quem são por que não quero voces andando com pessoas erradas, ainda mais quando eu nao conheço e nem sei onde moram de quem são filho...

E blá blá blá uma vida depois ele parou de falar. Ele ia falando e olhando pra mim revirei os olhos pra suas chatices , sempre controlando tudo que saco.

-Está ouvindo num é Edward? ele perguntou ainda olhando pra mim.

-Tô to que coisa chata toda vez que a gente conhece alguém é esse falatório mas **que merda**. falei ja irritado e um pouco alto.

-** Olha como fala comigo moleque se nao lhe quebro os dentes de um tapa. você ta pensando que é quem pra falar assim comigo, acha que sou seus pariceiros que voce fala do jeito quer é?**

Ele falou alto , serio e irritado com o dedo em riste apontando pra mim. Apesar de sentir um calafrio me subir a espinha , desviei um pouco a vista para olhar pra Emmi que me mandava um pensamento.

¨Ta doido cara quer que o pai descubra que eles são da bagaceira é? ¨

Voltei minha atenção ao carlisle que voltou a falar

-Trate de rever o seu modo de falar comigo e com sua mae que eu não vou tolerar falta de respeito de filho meu nenhum. ele falou num tom serio , mas nao tao alto como antes. mas ainda com o dedo em riste.

-Desculpa foi sem querer. falei olhando pra ele.

-**Você não vai sair de casa hoje**. ele falou isso num tom serio e firme apontando a droga do dedo pra mim de maneira pausada. merda, merda ,merda tenho que confessar que quando ele fala assim eu fico muito submisso.

-Não pai eu combinei com eles hoje à tarde pai por favor foi sem querer. eu pedi de forma educada e ate manhosa. ( só tinha agente aqui né e era o carlisle e como ele mesmo diz o buraco com ele é mais embaixo).

-Pois você não vai.

-Papai deixa eu ir paizinho por favor.

-Não e pronto eu num já falei que nao vai , nao vai e acabou e se vc ficar insistindo voce vai apanhar. você sabe muito bem como eu resolvo suas birras e faltas de respeito acho muito bom voce ficar calado que calado você ainda ta errado.

Mamãe apareceu na cozinha e ficou olhando pra gente.

-Carlisle, amor deixa ele ir. ela pediu.

-Não Esme ele nao vai ele já esta me irritando fazendo isso. E se voce acha que vai me falar com o respeito e sair impune voce esta enganado. Ele falou isso desta vez olhando pra mim.

meus irmãos observava tudo da sala mas ninguém se meteu, ninguém queria correr o risco de levar umas palmadas por se meter onde não é chamado.

Eu juro que fiquei irritado com tudo isso, mas fiquei calado se nao ia piorar pro meu lado.

-**Vai pro seu quarto**. Ele mandou.

-Amor ele nem comeu nada. ouvi mamãe dizer quando já ia subir as escadas

-Venha aqui Edward.

-Tome o seu café e vá pro seu quarto, entendeu?

-Sim senhor. falei meio a contra gosto.

Papai depois disso foi onde mamãe estava e lhe abraçou lhe dando um selinho e foi para o seu escritório.

Mamãe esquentou chocolate quente pra mim e foi pra lavanderia. fiquei um pouco na cozinha enquanto tomava o meu café pensando uma maneira de sair escondido.


	3. Chapter 3

Olá gatas desculpem demora em postar, o tablet que uso pra escrever e postar os capítulos caiu e deu um problema no display, gente vou fazer o possível pra postar os capítulos com uma freqüência maior.

Agradeço a atenção de todos que deixaram comentários obrigada. Desculpe-me os erros de português, eu to iniciando ainda e não sou a melhor em português, mas to me esforçando.

Espero que gostem e mandem sugestões e criticas também desde que sejam educadas ok. BJINHOS CARINHOS PRA NOSSA QUERIDA CIDOKA.

Meninas cade vocês postem to sentindo falta de vocês e morrendo de curiosidade.

espero que gostem sem mais delongas. bjs!

**Pov Edward**

Ainda to aqui neste quarto, no meu quarto pra ser exato já é quase meio dia e até agora não pensei em nada pra sair daqui, quer dizer pensar eu até pensei, mas nada que livrasse minha bunda na volta né que eu não sou nem um pouco burro.

Pensei em pedir o jazz pra me ajudar, mas ele é muito certinho e num ia querer contrariar o carlisle. Principalmente correndo o risco de entrar no cinto também.

O jeito é pedir pro emmett me ajudar. Tipo eu pedia pra ele arrumar alguma coisa pra fazer como levar o carro pra uma revisão, ir comprar algo pra mamãe no supermercado sei lá algo que ele possa fazer e pedir pra me levar junto, eu sei eu sei no que vocês estão pensando se eu estou de castigo por assim dizer carlisle nem a mamãe iriam me deixar ir certo, mas a mamãe deixaria e ela mesma ia pedir ao papai pra eu ir sabe por que porque ela me ama hahahah é isso mesmo ela não quer me ver triste fora que ela me defendeu, mas cedo então num custa nada tentar né.

Depois do meu plano já arquitetado eu mandei uma mensagem pro Emmie falando do plano e tal era só esperar ele dar inicio.

(...)

Passou-se mais ou menos trinta minutos até o Emmie vir me chamar.

- Eddie vamos comigo no supermercado comprar umas coisa pra mamãe fazer o jantar?

- Eu não posso ir emmie o papai não deixa. Falei como quem não sabe de nada e com a voz baixa e tristonha vai que o carlisle ou a mamãe estão ouvindo.

- Vamos Eddie o papai deixou eu pedi pra mamãe tu vai ou não ? ele perguntou fingindo desinteresse.

- Cadê a Lice a Rose e o Jazz? Perguntei como quem não quer muito ir.

-A Rose ta pintando as unhas da Lice e o Jazz ta lavando o carro do papai que ele mandou e então você satisfeito vai ou não? Ele perguntou já com impaciência.

- Eu vou Emmie me deixa trocar de roupa aff num sei pra que tanta pressa se ainda é pro jantar. Levantei da cama resmungando, quem me vê falando pensa que eu não quero sair. Troquei de roupa rápido e desci o Emmie tava lá embaixo na cozinha me esperando.

-Emmett você tem certeza que não quer anotar o que é pra trazer? Ouvi a mãe perguntar pro meu irmão quando entrei na cozinha.

- Anotar pra que mãe eu já sei o que é pra comprar num preciso anotar nada. Ele falou

- E você e você depois do supermercado direto pra casa estão ouvindo? Ela perguntou olhando pra mim e pro emmett.

- Sim senhora não se preocupe eu falei por mim e por Emmie.

-Vão vão logo que não quero que vocês demorem muito.

-O Eddie tem certeza que esse plano vai dar certo se o papai descobrir que a gente usou a mamãe pra sair ele vai bater na gente.

- Ai Emmett coloca essa boca pra lá vai dar tudo certo, eu me encontro com os meus amigos no park enquanto você vai comprar as coisas pra mamãe na volta você passa aqui e me pega e nos voltamos pra casa e pronto ninguém vai saber.

O resto do caminho ate o park a gente fez em silêncio. Alguns minutos depois ele me deixou no park e foi comprar as coisas pra mamãe.

- EDWARD. Ouvi quando o Alex me chamou.

- Oi e ai galera tudo tranqüilo? Perguntei assim que cheguei perto do pessoal.

Você demorou hein pensei que não vinha ficasse de resenha pow naquele dia.

- Nada pow que não deu pra eu vir antes meu coroa tava em casa e pediu pra eu ajeitar um lance no carro dele.

-E ai tem algum plano pra noite véi. Dessa vez quem perguntou foi o Fábio.

- Não, não pow ta limpeza por quê? Perguntei

- Nos estamos querendo ir da uma volta pela cidade vê o que tem de bom.

- Pode ser pow onde a gente se encontra... Eu marquei com os caras ficamos conversando mais um pouco cerca de uma hora depois o emmett ligou perguntando se podia vir me buscar, eu disse que podia. Bom to só esperando ele chegar.

- Oh Edward aquele ali num é seu coroa né? Ele perguntou apontando pra um carro preto que vinha próximo de onde a gente estava. E sim era o meu pai pelo menos o carro era o dele.

Eu aproveitei pra me esconder um pouco, mas foi tarde ele me viu quando fui, mas pra trás .

E pro meu azar ele parou o carro pra falar comigo.

- Edward num sabia que aqui era supermercado. Ele falou ironicamente por entre os dentes com os olhos cerrados me fazendo pagar o maior mico.

- é é é ... eu gaguejei um pouco pra responder fiquei sem graça de papai falar assim comigo na frente dos meus amigos

- Eu os encontrei por acaso aqui quando passava e fiquei conversando um pouco enquanto o Emmie foi comprar as coisas pra Esme. Expliquei rapidamente.

-**Entra no carro**. Ele falou olhando pra mim com um jeito firme.

- A gente se vê pessoal. Falei sem graça e indo em direção ao carro de preferência o banco de trás pena que o carlisle apontou pra o banco da frente pra minha morte.

-Rapazes até outra hora. O papai falou de forma mais educada e deu partida.

- O que você tava fazendo aqui com esses meninos? Sua mãe me pediu pra você fazer umas compras pra ela com o seu irmão. Ele falou olhando pra mim com os punhos fechados eu me encolhi com os eu olhar.

- Eu já expliquei o que aconteceu pai. Falei baixo pra não IRRITÁ-LO ainda mais.

- **você não me irrita Edward que eu já sei exatamente o que aconteceu seu pirralho, e nos vamos conversar quando chegarmos em casa**.

Será que ele sabe mesmo ou ta blefando? Que Deus me ajude porque o pai num ta com muita paciência pra mim não. Ai que raiva eu queria gritar e dizer que ele nao manda em mim mas o meu estomago da voltas só de pensar o que ele pode fazer depois disso.

Cadê o emmett pra esclarecer as coisas agora.

...


End file.
